pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pocket Planes Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Pocket Planes Wiki! if you need help or have any questions, feel free to ask me or our other Admin, RangerBif. Please conribute by making useful articles, making correct edits, and helping other users KoalaKhaos (Contact me!) 17:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Administrative Team The current administrative team consists of KoalaKhaos and RangerBif. Contact them on their message wall if you have a question or you need any help. Please do not ask for a staff position, we will award users with staff positions for making useful edits, and helping other users. Site Announcements The Administrative team and we are in the proccess of making individual airport pages. Though it will take a while, we are making them . Also, please do not make airport pages that do not match up with our current airport template. If you need an example, see Cincinnati. If you have any questions regarding the airport pages or the template, please contact a member of the Adminastrative Team: KoalaKhaos, RCT!, or Wolbee. We also have User Infoboxes! See here to copy the code to put the infobox on your profile page! Flight Crews Flight Crew Located under the menu in game. They are used to win events as a team. Feel free to join (Jica Squad) with me and my wife. -see picture We play religiously. -Mark Magicstickmujica (talk) 00:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Editing How dare you say our work is silly? Hey guys I worked pretty hard on wikis front page, and a couple of days while I was offline, someone modified it, and lots of my modifications were reverted, and it looked sorta silly. FakeCow (talk) 11:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) FakeCow, while the wiki appreciates your hard work, the main page was not supposed to be unlocked. Unlocking the page meant that any member of the community could edit it, which is not how it was supposed to be. This page is our test page for the main page. If you wish to make coding changes to the main page, you may do them here (I know that the formatting is slightly different because of the side-bar.) You may then contact me or the other Admin, RangerBif, even though he is away at the time, in order to see if we like the changes that you made and then decide if we will move them onto the main page. Thank you for your time and understanding, KoalaKhaos (Contact me!) 13:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey koalakhaos How do you become an moderator/helper We sorta need some activity! FakeCow (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Being a moderator is not really a job, as many people think, but it is continuing to do what you have been, just with more features. In order to be considered for a position, you must have been editing the wiki and creating edits that are helpful. Sadly, people on this wiki have less of an opportunity to edit since there aren't many updates and those updates don't contain new planes that need to be added. One of the only things that has to be constantly updated is the Global Event, which I do need help with. If you or someone else would like to volunteer to do this, I would be happy to show you how it works. And the reason that there is not much editing activity is because there isn't much to edit, really. And when you say that there isn't much activity, there is. Quite a lot too. Every day, this wiki gets 2,000+ views, somedays going up into the 3,000's. Regular users to the wiki cannot see these statistics because they are admin-only stats. If you have any questions, you may, as always, contact me on my message page and I will try to answer your question(s) as best as I can. I thank you for your concern for the wiki, KoalaKhaos (Contact me!) 13:50, August 1, 2014 (UT I still think we can elevate that score. Pocket trains gets so much edits, and views, and there is no updates. But we sorta need some community, and we have some airports and some pages needed and to be edited to look much more cleaner, like more paragraphs, rather than one paragraph to explain the thing. One last question, how to be a admin or a higher position in the wiki? P1ec30fs Why is there this guy here saying SUCK MY ****? FakeCow (talk) 18:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Because he's an attention seeker with nothing better to do with his life. All of his "edits" have been reverted and he has been banned. Hopefully we won't be seeing anything else from him.... KoalaKhaos (Contact me!) 18:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) wiki's I was wondering, wasn't there a original ppocketplanes wiki, under the domain, pocketplanes.com? It was part of the nimblewiki network. Any idea?? FakeCow (talk) 20:31, August 18, 2014 (UTC) No clue. I created this as soon as the game was officially announced... We've only ever competed with one otehr website, that wasn't complete in any way, shape, or form. They're gone now though. KoalaKhaos (Contact me!) 21:08, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Apology Sorry koalakhaos, I mistaken you for the other wiki, and therefore blamed you for so much. I apologize for the harm caused, and hope you will forgive me. FakeCow (talk) 14:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Trades Hello just wanted to know if anyone would like to do any trades with me or anything. iMessage: owen_arsenal@icloud.com send a message saying u r a pocket planes player is the lead admin still active? Announcement regarding trade pages If you are going to make a page to announce or request a trade, please put it in the Category:Trading category for organization. This helps other people find your trade, and it helps the wiki stay organized. Rossistboss (talk) 21:06, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Announcement regarding representing resources in pages For those that do not already know, this wiki has templates to put icons of Coins and Bux in line with text. Example: and . To use them, put Coin template and Bux template in the page source, without the spaces. Rossistboss (talk) 04:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC)